The coffee machines currently on the market comprise an infusion chamber receiving a determined amount dose of ground product either prepackaged or in bulk. Therefore only one dose can be used at a time, which limits the flexibility of the coffee machines, particularly when wishing to make a larger quantity of coffee or when wishing to vary the intensity of the flavor.
The invention remedies this drawback and, to do this, describes a device for producing beverages as well as an improved coffee machine.
The invention has the advantage of presenting multiple infusion chambers placed in series in the production circuit in such a way as to be able to use one or multiple doses of ground coffee. It is therefore perfectly possible to adapt the operation of the device to needs.
Other aims and advantages will appear during the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, which is however not restrictive.